


[Art] The Whole Box of Crayons

by Nonexistenz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Art for Fic, Cover Art, Digital Art, M/M, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-23 07:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11984661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonexistenz/pseuds/Nonexistenz
Summary: [Dean/Cas Tropefest 2017] Art Masterpost for the story "The Whole Box of Crayons" by starespressosIn a world where you get colors when you first touch your soulmate, Dean has always had them. These people, labeled blatantly as Failed, usually get into arts but are frowned upon by the society. When a new person enters Dean's life, he finds out it's possible he's already met his soulmate as a baby. Now it's time to meet the five people that were born at the same time period and see if the shoe fits.





	[Art] The Whole Box of Crayons

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Whole Box of Crayons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12086277) by [starespressos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starespressos/pseuds/starespressos). 



> Part of the Dean/Cas Tropefest 2017
> 
> Yup, the perspective is endlessly screwed… oh well, I tried.

[](https://imgur.com/g1GdAna)

[](https://imgur.com/syGWtqp)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking this out!
> 
> tumblr link: [Here.](http://nonexistenz.tumblr.com/post/165312167182)


End file.
